1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a fluid pressure actuated gripping or holding apparatus. As an example, the apparatus comprises a so-called "robot hand" with two or more "robot fingers" or alternatively a device including a single "robot finger".
The gripping and holding apparatus is adjustable between a bent, or "flexed" gripping or holding mode or configuration to a release mode or configuration in relation to an object.
The present invention will find general application as a gripping and holding apparatus and more particularly as a robot hand which can be put to various uses. Apparatus of the invention can, for instance, be used as a hand prosthesis by persons with a defective or missing hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, such a gripping or holding apparatus typically has been based on electro-mechanical operation to produce the desired gripping and holding functions. Such known apparatuses (pincer or the like) have been complicated and costly both as regards to production and operation, and have therefore not received as wide an application as one might wish.
Such known apparatuses are particularly sensitive to outside influences and therefore are less suited to operate in relatively "dirty" environments and in environments where the device may be affected by chemically active fluids or substances. A further problem is that such devices depend on individual sensors for feedback of control signals from the gripping surfaces to the governing system, particularly in cases where it is necessary to handle the object to be gripped or held in a careful or gentle way.
It is a special object of this invention to provide a new and improved gripping/holding apparatus which can be used separately, or as part of a pressure actuated gripping and holding apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide a gripping and holding apparatus of special design, based on the gripping and holding apparatus which may be conveniently and economically used for many different purposes, including use as a "robot hand", and as a hand prosthesis by a person with a defective or missing hand.
It is a special object of this invention to provide a simple pressure actuated gripping and holding apparatus in a precise and reliable manner for implementing a specific adjustable clamping function, i.e., an adjustable, easily controllable gripping and holding function.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple feedback control system for the gripping and holding apparatus which does not require special sensors.
A general object of the invention is to produce a uniform and controlled clamping action on the object to be gripped or held.